Le Voyage Temporel
by HarryPotter007
Summary: Quand harry dit une autre destination que le chemin de traverse avec la poudre de cheminette, toute sa vie peut basculée...
1. Les Vacance

Salut tout le monde ! Alors j'ai décidé de créer une fiction que j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture a tous et a toute !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient , tous est a J.K.Rowling

_**LE VOYAGE TEMPOREL**_

_**CHAPITRE 1 : LES VACANCES**_

**Tout était calme dans la rue de Privet drive, il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait. Enfin presque tout le monde ! Dans la maison du 4, Privet drive, on pouvais encore voir un jeune homme faire les cent pas en se défoulant sur tout ce que lui passait sous les mains. Ce garçon n'était comme les autre, il paraissait beaucoup trop grand et mince pour son age ! On aurait cru vois un séduisant jeune homme de 18 ans, alors qu'il n'en avait que 16. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, on aurait pu les mettre sur un jeune cachalot sans les élargir. Enfait, le cachalot en question n'était autre que son cousin Dudley, qui était l'ancien propriétaire de tous ces vêtements. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était le bout de bois, qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son énorme pantalon, et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une baguette magique! Car oui, ce garçon qui se nommait Harry Potter**

**était bel et bien un sorcier ! Il tenait dans sa main un bout de parchemin, sur lequel on pouvait lire :**

**_Cher Harry_**

**_Dumbledor a dit que l'on pourrait venir te chercher le 15 août, mais pas avant !_**

**_Il a aussi dit qu'il enverrait des aurors camoufler pour ta protection et que tu ne devrais pas bouger de Privet drive._**

**_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop,_**

_**Ron**_

**-pas lui en vouloir hein ? Grogna Harry, Comment veut-il que je ne lui en veuille pas ? Ce crétin de Dumbledor veut que je ne bouge pas d'ici avec les Dursley ! Rhaa il m'énerve celui-la !!!En plus si il m'avait dit pour cette fichue prophétie Sirius ne serait pas mort !**

**Il s'arrêta...**

**-Sirius... une larme perla sur sa joue, tu ne devais pas mourir ! Tout ça a cause d'un sorcier qui se croit puissant !**

**Il se coucha en pensant a Dumbledor, fit l'occlumencie et s'endormi aprés quelque temps toujour enerver d'un sommeil sans rêve...**

**

* * *

****-****HARRY !!!**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva sur le parquet de sa chambre sous les cris strident de sa tante Pétunia.**

**-oui oui... marmonna-t-il en se relevant**

**-DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT, TU PARS CHEZ MRS FIGG MAINTENANT ! NOUS ALLONS VISITER UN PARC D'ATTRACTION AVEC DUDLEY !!**

**Harry retrouva le sourire : Mrs Figg était une cracmol, ce qui lui permettrait de lui soutirer quelque information ! Il fila faire sa toilette matinal et descendit avec l'air le plus grognon possible.**

**-Tu fais tes affaire mon garçon, tu ne reviendra pas ici avant un an !**

**-Qu...Quoi ?**

**-tu m'as bien compris ! Cette folle veut bien te garder jusqu'à la rentrée !**

**Harry aurait voulu frapper l'oncle Vernon pour traiter Mrs Figg de folle, mais il fallait dire qu'avant il ne s'en privait pas non plus !**

**-très bien, dit Harry. Je vais préparez mes affaire**

**-tant mieux ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux !**

**Il remonta joyeusement dans sa chambre et y trouva un hibou, sûrement un autre lettre pour lui dire de rester sage...**

**Il pris la lettre mais le hibou resta, il compris donc qu'il devrait donner une réponse...**

**_Monsieur Potter,_**

**_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous avez réussi vos buse_**

**_Avec succès !_**

**_Voici vos résultats :_**

_**Enchantement : E**_

**_Défense contre les force du mal : O (avec félicitation pour votre Patronus)_**

_**Métamorphose : E**_

_**Sois au créature : O**_

_**Astronomie : A**_

_**Divination : A**_

_**Histoire de la magie : E**_

_**Botanique : A**_

_**Potion : E**_

**_Vous êtes maintenant sorcier de 2eme cycle, vous pouvez_**

_**Donc utilisez de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais seulement des sorts de base.**_

_**Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures scolaires**_

_**J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous demandez d'être le nouveau capitaine**_

**_De l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, car l'ancien capitaine ayant quitté Poudlard, nous n'en avons plus et comme la grande inquisitrice est partie, la sanction anti Quidditch est levée !Veuillez me repondre au plus vite,_**

_**Professeur McGonnagal**_

_**Directrice adjointe de Poudlard**_

**Harry pris directement un bous de parchemin et écrivit quelque mot :**

_**Professeur McGonnagal**_

**_Je serai ravi d'être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor_**

_**Cordialement**_

_**Harry Potter**_

**Il relut sa lettre, et, voyant que cela convenait, l'attacha a la patte de l'oiseau.**

**Il regarda s'envolez le hibou... que de bonne nouvelle en une journée , il partait chez Mrs Figg , il pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, il était le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor , il réussissait ses buse...**

**Pendant un instant, il avait réussi à oublier comment était le monde autour de lui...**

**Mais la vois de sa tante lui fit vite regagnez la réalité**

**-DEPECHE TOI PETIT IMBECILE !**

**En un instant il fit ses baguages, avec le sort que Tonks avait utilisé l'année passée.**

**Il lança un rapide « locomotor barda » et sorti de sa chambre, sa valise derrière lui.**

**Avant d'arriver dans le salon, il arrêta le sort, car il savait que sinon il allait passer un sale quart d'heure**

**Les Dursley était déjà près, il l'attendait impatiemment, bien installer dans la voiture.**

**Il mit sa valise dans le coffre, le referma et rentra dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt**

**Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver devant la maison de Mrs Figg, qui vint les accueillir, l'air plus folle**

**que jamais.**

**-bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley ! dit elle**

**-Moui, Moui bonjour... grogna L'oncle Vernon. Dépêcher vous de nous débarrasser de ce gamin turbulent**

**Harry vit Mrs Figg se crisper mais ne répondit rien**

**-allez viens Harry ! J'ai plein de nouvelle photo depuis la dernière fois !s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry**

**Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu son oncle sourire une demi seconde**

**Il pris ses baguages et les amena a l'intérieur, d'où il s'échappait une forte odeur de chat**

**Il les déposa dans le hall d'entrée et alla rejoindre Mrs Figg qui faisait des signe en direction de la voiture des Dursley qui partait vais un parc d'attraction.**

**Quand la voiture tourna à un angle de la rue et disparue, elle arrêta tout ce qui pouvait la qualifier de folle et se retourna vers Harry et dit :**

**-il m'énerve ces fichus Dursley**

**Harry ricana**

**-bon vient, j'ai plein de photo de chat, continua-t-elle**

**Harry dégluti difficilement**

**-vous allez me faire regardez des photo de chat alors que je sais que vous êtes une cracmol ?**

**Elle rit doucement**

**-bien sur que non ! Je rigolais ! **

**Harry soupira de soulagement**

**-alors que fait Voldemort ? Où est-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'est...**

**-tait toi ! On pourrait t'entendre ! Viens ! Rentrons !**

**Il rentraire dans la maison, qui d'ailleurs sentait toujours autant le chat**

**-je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, désoler Harry, ordre de Dumbledor**

**-quoi ?! Mais pourquoi !**

**-je ne sais pas ! Ne me demande pas sa a moi !**

**Harry grogna, il avait été tellement heureux de pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions ! Mais c'était bien fini...**

**

* * *

Nous étions maintenant le 15, Harry avait fini de faire ses baguages et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Ron, qui d'ailleurs ne devait plus trop tarder ! **

**Soudain, on entendit une détonation dans la cheminée, et Ron apparu, un flacon a la main, couvert de suie.**

**Il s'étala de tout son long sur Harry, qui essaya sans succès de se dégager du dessous de Ron. Ils se relevèrent et se serrent dans leur bras. Il avait beaucoup changé aussi, il faisait un quart de tête de plus que lui.**

**-alors comment ça va vieux frère ? dit Ron. **

**-bien et toi ? Lui répondit Harry**

**-bien ! On ne va pas trop tarder parce que sinon ma mère va piquer une crise de nerf, tu la connais...**

**-absolument, lui répondit Harry en souriant**

**-ha, au fait, tiens, ton cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de tout le monde**

**Il lui tendit une énorme boite qu'il avait rétréci dans sa poche**

**Il enleva le couvercle de la boite et y trouva une plus petite. Il enleva encore le couvercle de l'autre boite et y trouva encore une plus petite ! il continua comme ça jusqu'au moment ou la boite ne fit plus que 12 cm sur 10 cm .il l'ouvrit et y découvris un vif d'or avec ses initial gravée dessus !**

**-je...je... Merci !**

**-pas de quoi ! Les boite était l'idée de Fred, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser, il est presque aussi fort que toi en persuasion tu sais !**

**Harry sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, Mrs Figg étant partie ils ne purent pas lui dire au revoir, mais Harry laissa quand même un petit mot.**

**Harry arriva au terrier juste après Ron et lui tomba dessus**

**-chacun son tour, ricana Harry **

**-tu est lourd Harry humph relève toi ! **

**-tu t'es bien pesé avant de dire ça ! S'offusqua Harry en se relevant**

**Mais il n'eu jamais la réponse, car une femme venait de le prendre ses bras.**

**-Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment va-tu ?**

**-bien Mrs Weasley, et vous ?**

**-voyons Harry appelle moi Molly ! Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour ça ! s'exclama la concernée**

**Harry sourit, cette famille était vraiment plus qu'accueillante.**

**-bien Mrs Molly **

**Elle soupira et Harry s'excusa :**

**-Desoler, l'habitude**

**Vinrent ensuite les jumeaux, que ne se privèrent pas de transformer Harry en poule, quand il marcha sur une dalle piégée de la cuisine**

**-FRED ET GEORGE ! RETRANSFORMER TOUT DE SUITE CE PAUVRE HARRY !!!**

**-d'accord m'man, grognèrent-t-ils a l'unisson**

**Ils coincèrent Harry et le forcèrent a avalez la pilule qui faisait office d'antidote, qui fit effet immédiatement car Harry retrouva ses corps normale**

**-tu a de la chance que maman aie été la, « pauvre Harry », ricanèrent les jumeaux**

**-très drôle, très drôle...**

**Ensuite, ce fut aux tour de Ginny de venir le saluer, et soit elle n'était plus du tout gênée par Harry ou alors c'était simplement parce qu'elle l'ignorait pour ne plus l'être.**

**La deuxième solution se trouva confirmer, car dès qu'il la salua, elle rougit comme si il y avait soudain une hausse de chaleur abominable.**

**Elle ne lui parla d'ailleurs pas de la soirée, et la nuit, ne lui souhaita pas une bonne nuit non plus , ce qui donna la conclusion final : elle avait casser avec Dean et il était pour la deuxième fois le garçon qui faisait craquer Ginny.**

**

* * *

Les dernier jour avant d'aller au chemin de traversent se passèrent entre les match de Quidditch, les blague de Fred et George et l'ignorance de Ginny, les autres étant soit a l'étranger, soit fâcher...**

**Enfin arriva le jour d'aller au chemin de traverse**

**La maison tremblait sous les hurlements de Molly qui tentait désespérément de réveiller Ron qui ne semblait même pas être déranger.**

**Harry riait tellement qu'il ne pensait même pas à aider Molly.**

**Quand elle eut utilisé son arme de réveil favorite qu'était sa voix, elle commença à utiliser la ruse**

**-très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas te réveiller tu n'auras pas le nouveau balai qu'Harry et moi avions décidé de t'offrir ! **

**Il bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla en un temps record et dit :**

**-on y va ?**

**Cette fois , harry craqua et ne prit plus la peine de se retenir un minimum.**

**Ron le fusilla du regard et descendit et trainant les pied et en maugreant toute sorte de parole.**

**Quand tout le monde fut enfin a table (pas plut de 5 minutes, les hurlement de Molly avait reveillé toute la maison), le petit dejeuner fut enfin servis.**

**Ron fut quand meme celui qui mangea le plus, malgré son reveil douloureux.**

**aprés la demi-heure de "repoudration" des filles , on regroupa tous ce petit monde autour de la cheminée.**

**Tous le monde y alla par groupe de deux , et Harry et Ron furent les derniers a passer**

**Ils rentrerent dans la cheminée et Harry remarqua un cadre lui fairent un clin d'oeil. C'etait un cadre de Sirius.**

**Ron lacha la poudre et Harry dit :**

**-Au moin tu te sera amuser , a Poudlard au temps des Marraudeurs...**

**Soudain , il senti qu'il etait transporté avec Ron , sans qu'il aie dit le Chemin de Traverse....**

**

* * *

**

**Voila le premier chapitre ! J'espere que ca vous a plus ! Reviews svp pour tous commentaire , negatif ou pas !Dites moi tout pour que je puisse m'ameliorer, c'est ma premiere fanfic !**


	2. Tel père , tel fils !

spirit.w.w : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et merci pour les fic ! j'en ai lut quelque une et je peut dire que tu a de bon gout :-)

gaelle griffondor : desoler ! je mettrais le moins de chose possible en gras cette fois ci , tu me diras si c'est mieux , et merci pour ta rewiew !

patmol potter : et bien lit et tu vera :-p! et merci pour ta rewiew ca fait toujour plaisir !

Touffue: merci pour tes remarques , je vais essayer de ne plus refaire les mêmes ereurs ! lit ce chapitre et si tu trouve qu'il y a encore des probleme dis le moi !Encore merci pour ta rewiew!

* * *

**chapitre 2 : tel père , tel fils !**

James Potter etait assi a la table des gryffondor , comme chaque année depuis 6 ans maintenant .Il etait a la prestigieuse école de sorcelerie d'Angletterre et comme toujour, il rêvait d'une certaine tête rousse. La tête rousse en question n'eait autre que Lily Evans , une des rares filles qui leurs resistaient encore , à lui et aux autres marraudeurs.

-et ooooh , Jaaamesiiie tu m'entend ?

Lui c'est Sirius Black, un peu loufoque sur les bord , mais c'est quand même mon meilleur ami . A nous deux on a recolté plus de retenue que tout les eleves de poudlard reuni , ce qui n'est pas peu dire !entre marraudeur , on l'appelle Patmol.

-Siriussounet voyons ! arrêtte de l'ennuyer !De toute facon il ne t'entendra pas ! regarde dans quelle direction il a tourné ses yeux et tu comprendra !

Celui qui a repondu c'est Remus Lupin, alias Lunard, mOnsieur j'ai toujours raison ! bon d'accord c'est vrai il a toujours raison , mais il pourrait se tromper une fois! non ?Ha aufait , c'est un loup-garoup.

-T'as fini ta glaçe James ?

Ah, J'allais l'oublier , Peter Pettegrow , on a mis quelque serpentard qui l'attaquait hors service en premiere année, depuis il ne nous quitte plus , même pour aller au toilette. Lui son surnom c'est Queudver et il ne pense qu'a la nourriture !

-Oui tiens Peter, et Lunard tu t'es deja regarder avecLiz?

Ca c'est moi , James potter , Cornedrue . Jamsie pour ceux qui veulent m'avoir sur le dos pendant un moi entier , le quart des filles de poudlard sont sortie avec moi , (Un quart pour moi , un quart pour Sirius , un quart qui on deja un petit copain et un quart qui sont a serpentard) Tiens ,en parlant de seprentard , ne les aprocher pas sous peine de recevoir "quelques" blague.

Remus devient rouge comme une tomate, il faut dire qu'il avait pas quitterLiz des yeux depuis le debut du repas !

Katy etait un des meilleure amies de Lily , il y avait trois fille qui n'etait pas encore sortie avec les marraudeur autre que les serpentarde : Lily Evans que James avait en vue , Katy Johns qui etait reserver a Sirius et Liz johns ,qu'esperait avoir Remus. Elles étaient celle dont les marraudeur etait tomber amoureux , (même si Sirius ne voulait pas l'admettre) mais etait les seuls a leurs donner du fil a retordre...

Katy et Liz etaient de fausses jumelles , elles etaient née ensemble mais elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Soudain, une sorte de brouillard apparut au centre de la grande salle , quelque chose sembla apparaitre dedans , quelque chose qui ressemblait a une cheminée...

Le brouillar disparut et l'on vit ce qui etait a l'intereur: une cheminée qui s'élevait a plusieur metre du sol.Il y avait a l'interieur des flamme verte , comme si quelqu'un arrivait pas la poudre de cheminette.

Deux garcon en furent éjectée et s'écrasèrent lourdemend sur le sol , l'un des deux garcon en eu le nez et une jambe cassée , a entendre le bruit...Une lumiere fit apparaitre des valises a coter, et des robes sur eux.

Dumbledor se precipita vers eux avec les autres professeurs, sa baguette magique non-levée , mais dans sa main.Il retourna celui qui avait atteri sur le ventre, la grande salle ne bouga plus.c'etait la copie conforment de James. Il y avec seulement le sang que coulait de son bras de son nez et de son front qui permettait de differencier le garcon de James.Ils etaient tout les deux completement assomer.

-Vut l'écusson gravée sur sa robe , je pense qu'il serait mieux que se soit les deux preffet de gryffondor qui le ramene a l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledor

Jamse se leva et, accompagner de Lily , se dirigea vers les deux garcon. L'autre avait l'air en bon etat , il aurait juste besoin de passer se reposer a l'infirmerie.

James lança le sort de lévitation sur "sa copie", le posa sur le brancard et commenca a se diriger vers l'infirmerie , suivi de Lily qui avait fait la même chose avec le garcon roux.

* * *

Arrivé a l'infirmerie , James et Lily durent se boucher les oreilles sous les cris de Pomphresh 

-QU'EST CE QU'IL LUI EST ARRIVER POUR QU'IL SOIT TOUS LES DEUX DANS CET ETAT ?!

-voyons madame calmez vous ! le roux n'a rien...

QUE JE ME CALME ? MAIS ILS ONT DES HEMORAGIES UN PEU PARTOUT !!

-je...je crois que l'on va y aller nous...dit james.

-vous Potter vous restez ici , je supose que c'est encore une de vos blague de vouloir vous créé un jumeau !

-quoi ? je... non !

-je suis temoin , Potter etait trop occuper a regarder quelqu'un pour avoir fait ca ! dit Lily en lui jetant un regarde qui etait plus que noir...

James rougis mais ne repondit rien

-Depuis quand tu rougis Potter? lança Lily , qui eu pour reponse un regard noir...

.Puis des gemissements venant du "jumeaux" de james coupa cette conversation. Pomfresh se precipita dessus suivit des deux sixième.

-chut , ne parlez pas , vos corde vocale on subi un sacré choque , tous comme le reste de votre corp d'ailleurs...

-ou...ou suis-je ?

-je vous ai dit de ne pas parlez ! vous etes a l'infirmerie de poudlard.

-c'est pas vrai ! mais je vais vraiment finir par prendre un abonnement !

-quoi ? mais vous n'êtes jamais venu !**et taisez-vous !**

-pardon ? en quel année somme nous ?

-mais voyons ! en 1984...

-j'ai remonter le temp de 20 ans....

-vous avez du avoir un sacré coup sur la tete aussi...

-mais non ! je vous assure que je vais bien !

il se leva mais se recoucha aussitot : Pomphresh venait de le forcer a boire une potion de sommeil

-vous pensez qu'il dit vrai quand il dit qu'il vient du futur ?demanda Lily , avec un sorte d'envie dans la voix

-je ne sais pas... il n'a aucun coup sur sa tête.lui repondit Pomphresh

-si c'est vrai , j'espere qu'il pourra me dire mon avenir ! j'aimerais tellement savoir si Potter est enfin mort...

-moi aussi je t'aime , ma cherie !

-même pas en reve !cracha Lily

-bien sur quesi , j'en rêve tout le temps...

elle se retourna vers Pomphresh et demanda :

-quand vont-ils pouvoir sortir ?

-demain pour le jumeau de votre amis(grimace de Lily...)si tout va bien , je ne sais pas encore pour l'autre !

-on va retourner manger alors , quand je vais raconter a Sirius que tu m'a dit que tu m'amait , Evans

-sort de ta reverie Potter !

ils retournerent a la grande salle , tout les élève se precipitére vers eux

-qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? comment sont-ils arriver ici ?Pourquoi...?

-STOP , hurla james.on ne sait pas comment ils sont arriver et ils n'ont pas grand chose , ils sortiront demain...

-et ils viennent du futur , ajouta Lily

-quoi ? du futur ?repetere tous les eleve present

-enfin , on supose. maintenant c'est fini ! plus de question !

les discusion se firent extremement bruyante ce jour la...

* * *

le lendemain , le garcon qui leut avait dit venir du futur sorti de l'infirmerie , les premier a l'acceuillir furent les marraudeur , qui l'attendait a la sortie de l'infirmerie , il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien , il devait marcher avec des béquilles , et ses bras etait plein de pansements de tout genre... 

-boujour...leurs dit-il d'une vois éteinte

-heu...bonjour!lui repondit remus, tu t'apelle comment ?

-Harry , et toi c'est Remus , non?

-tu connais mon nom ?s'étonna Remus

-voyons Remus ! tous le monde nous connais !se vanta Sirius

Harry sourit

-patmol c'est ca ?

-pardon ? comment tu sait ca ? replique-t-il

-James ne vous a pas dit ce que j'avais dit ?

-si mais on le croyais pas ! couina peter

si les yeux de Harry pouvait tuer , il serait mort dans d'atroce soufrance...

-alors , ton nom complet ?

James bu un coup de jus de citrouille qu'il avait emporter...

-Harry... Harry Potter

quand il eu fini de dire ca , il se retrouva noyer sous du jus de citrouille mélanger a de la salive jamesienne QUOI?! béguaya James

Sirius eclatat de rire , tout comme Remus, en voyant la tête de leur amis.

-et comment je fait pour savoir si c'est vrai ?!

Harry soupira : il l'aurait parier...

-vas-y , pose une question , peut-être que Remus est un loup-garoup par exemple !

Remus cessa aussitôt de rire

-comment tu sais ca ?

-vous êtes tête de mules parfois non ?rigola harry

-alors c'est vrai ? s'exita Sirius , est-ce qu'on est rester dans l'histoire de poudlard ???

-je ne sais pas , j'ai jamais lu l'histoire de poudlard !

Sirius redevint serieux d'un coup , Harry cru qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne falait pas , mais :

-bienvenue au club !puis il rééclata de rire

ce fut Remus qui redevint serieux le premier , il demanda :

-alors ? est-ce que notre jamsie a fini par sortir avec lily la tigresse ?

James et Sirius se calmèrent et ecouterent attentivement

-je ne sais pas...

-allllleeer fiston! dit le moi! fit James

-laisse moi reflechir...non!

-dit le sinon tu file dans ta chambre !

-tait toi grand père !

-je suis ton grand pére ?s'exlama james , horrifier

-mais non ! je plaisantait !

-excusez moi jeune gens , mas j'aimerais parlez a monsieur Potter ici present .

-lequel ? dient James et Harry en même temps

Dumbledor parut amuser de la situation

-les deux , de toute facon je doit vous dirent quelqueschose a chacun !

ils le suiverent donc jusqu'a sont bureau , ou ils y trouverent.....

* * *

TADAM !! la reponse aux prochain chapitre ! rewiew s.v.p , en mal ou en bien ! merci pour ceux qui le feront !!! 

et desoler pour le temps d'attente du chapitre , mais j'ai du preparer les exam ! desoler !


	3. une petite blague made in cerveau of har...

voila le new chapitre ! merci pour les rewiew de :

BBjaguar : merci bcp ! voila , j'ai accepter les rewiew non signée ! merci pour l'astuce -

Genevieve Black : merci pour ta rewiew ! ouais , je veux bien que tu devienne ma beta ! parce que moi et l'orthographe ca fait 10 :)

hisoka69 : merci pour ta rewiew ! voici la suite !

Kaen Almariel : non tu me vexe po , je suis meme content que tu l'ai remarquée , ca prouve que je fais bien mes phôte d'aurthaugrafe ! lol non je deconne , mais genevieve black va faire ma beta , donc ca ira mieux ! merci pour a proposition !

gaelle griffondor: voila ! mais je crois que le "plus vite on se depeche" a pas fait l'effet voulu

virg05 : rapelle moi de ne jamais parier avec toi :D

Lilya Potter : OUAISSSSS , j'ai eu deux rewiew de la meme personneuh ! lol ben le "mic-mac est resolu, regarde le deuxieme chapitre ! enfin , meci bcp bcp bcp pour les deux rewiew (la tu vois je danse sur ma chaise comme un gros tûûûût)

Thealie : bof tu sais , un sort d'oubliette ou deux et c'est resolu :)

Bridgess-the-fantastic : lol , j'aimerais pas etre a sa place non plus

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REWIEW !

* * *

**chapitre 3 : une petite blague made in cerveau of Harry Potter**

-Evans -en personne Potter...

James detourna vite son regard et Harry comprit directement que la "maturisation" de son père avait deja commencer...

-alors , dit lily en se tournant vers Harry . Comment tu t'apelle ?

-Harry...Potter

-Potter hein... je croyais pas qu'un jour il ferait un enfant sans le renier. , et qui est la malheureuse élue ?

Harry fut sauver pas le professeur Dumbledor

-asseyez vous , je dois vous parlez.

ils s'asseyairent et ecoutèrent attentivement

-deja , j'ai une question Mr Potter , pourriez vous gardez ces deux personnes chez vous pour les vacance ? la maison de miss Evans a été detruite et pour votre fils ... je crois que ce serait mieux de le mettre chez lui , non ?

James fut sonner par cete nouvelle , mais progresivement un sourir d'extase se forma sur son visage , il pensait deja a deux mois a compagnie d'une certaine Lily Evans

-pas de probleme professeur

-tres bien , êtes vous d'accord miss Evans ?

-Et bien , n'y a-t-il personne d'autres ? demanda-t-elle supliante

James se retourna vers son directeur esperant que la reponse soit "non" , il cru a un moment voir un infime clin d'oeil de sa part

-non , desoler.

James soupira de soulagement et Lily grogna

- très bien , vous pouvez partir tous les deux , mais j'ai encore quelque chose a dire a Mr le voyageur temporel...

Ils quitterent la pièce et Dumbledor lui dit

-Je voulais deja vous donnez ceci

Ils tandis une potion , avec une lettre accrochée a celle ci.

-c'est fumsek qui me la donner en revenant d'un voyage , je crois bien que je viens de decouvrir un autre de ses nombreux pouvoirs , elle vous est adresser , de la part de Miss Nymphadora Tonks

-tres...tres bien

-je vouklais aussi vous dire que vous pouvez leur dire ce que vous voulez , a part certainement des chose que Miss Evans n'est pas prete a entendre...

Harry sourit a cette pensée

-...mais que je devrais quand même leur faire un sort d'oubliette , car j'ai recu une lettre du moi du futur de tout ce qui va se passer tant que vous etes la...

-pouvez vous me le dire ?

-je pourais , mais de toute facon vous le decouvrirez bien assez tôt

-tres bien...

-je supose que vous connaissez les chemin des dortoir de gryffondor n'est-ce-pas ?  
votre valise y a été enmenée , vous partez apres-demain par les grande vacance.

-quoi ? mais , j'allais rentrer a poudlard demain nomalement !

-he bien , ici vous etes le 29 juin, et vos parents terminent leur 5eme année dans deux jour.(N/A: j'ai fait deux fautes dans le deuxieme chapitre , si vous voulez savoir la premiere , regardez les rewiew et la deuxieme , j'avais mis : "comme chaque année depuis 6 ans maintenant" , et en fait c'etait : "comme chaque FIN d'année depuis CINQ ans maintenant", desoler)

-donc c'est comme moi , je commencais ma 6 eme a mon epoque.

-exact , vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

-bien professeur.

harry sortit du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers la tours de gryfondor.en chemin il débala la lettre de Tonks et il lu :

Harry ,

j'ai trouver un sort assez extraordinaire dans un vieux livre de ma bibliotheque  
(d'accord je l'avoue , c'etais hermione)

ce sort consiste a enlever un pouvoir special d'une personne pour le transformer en potion ,  
le premier qui boira cette potion aura ce pouvoir.

je me suis donc enlever mon pouvoir de metamorphomage pour te le donner ,  
car je crois que tu en a plus besoin de moi

bois vite cette potion pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'aie.

je vais t'expliquer comment te tranformer , tu n'a qu'a te visualiser en entier  
puis seulement la partie du corps que tu veux changer ,  
ensuite tu fait la modification dans ta tête , que se fera toute seule.

voila , fait en bon usage ,

Tonks.

harry regarda la potion , puis ouvrit le bouchon et la but d'une traite. il se visualisa , puis vit lily dans des vetement assez...disons sexy et il senti quelques picotement dans tout son corps.  
une petite blague ne pouvait faire de mal a personne...

ses pas l'avait conduis directement devant le portrait de la grosse dame et il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe...

-heu...dit-il tres inteligament

-bonté divine ! Miss Evans entré et aller vous rhabillée ! dit le portrait en s'ouvrant

Harry fit un sourire carnassier et pénétra dans la salle commune de gryffondor.

James etait allonger dans un des fauteille , tant mieux , il lui facilitait la tache.

-JAMMY

-Sirius , pitier, la ferme avec ce surrnom STUPIDE

-c'est comme ca qu'on m'acceuille maintenant ? avant tu te trainait a mes pied ! dit-il d'une voix faussement aïgue.

-Lily ? qu'est ce que tu ... gloups dit James en le (n/a je dis le ou la ?) regardant

Harry explosa de rire avant de reprendre sa forme normal...

-tres drôle... vraiment tres drôle ! je me demande ce qui me retiens de... d'ailleur , qu'est-ce-qui me retiens ?

il pris un des coussin du fauteil et se lanca a la poursuite de son fils . ce dernier se mit a courir vers les escalier des fille , tout en se transformant en lily , mais cette fois ci un peu plus habillée et les monta jusqu'a etre hors de portée de James

-pfiou...dit-il/elle en s'apuyant contre une porte de dortoir

-t'inquiete pas Liz , je revien , je vais juste dehors histoire de me degourdir les jambe !

Harry entendit juste cette voix avant que la porte ne s'ouvre completement et qu'il tombe en arriere dans le dortoir des filles de 5 eme

-qu'est ce que ? fit une voix au dessus de lui ,

-heu... fit-il tres inteligament pour la deuxieme fois en moins d'une heure

-POTTER ! POURQUOI TU DOIS TOUJOURS ME FAIRE LES BLAGUES LES PLUS TORDUES ! hurla la "douce" voix de la vrai Lily

il se retranforma , Lily eu juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux qu'il courait deja vers la salle commune

il avait les meme yeux que moi ... ca doit surement etre du a sa transformation... rien de plus ! oui c'est ca !

* * *

je sais , ce chapitre est vraiment cour mais si je le faisais plus long on risquais d'y passer un ans... 

alors vous voyez le petit bouton la en bas ? celui ou il est mis "go" ? ET BEN VOUS VOUS GROUILLER D'APPUYER DESSUS NON MAIS ! lol non je deconne ! merci encore a tous ceux qui m'ont mis une rewiew !

suite au prochain chapitre ! (oui oui, j'ai trouver ca tout seul !)


End file.
